


Number

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barista Blaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Coffee shop Klaine AU :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number

Kurt stopped on the sidewalk and checked his reflection on the screen of his phone, making sure his hair was perfect, and, after taking a deep breath, he crossed the street and entered the small coffee shop, the one that he had been visiting almost every day for the last two weeks. And the reason for it was the man working there as a barista, the cutest man Kurt had ever seen. With his black hair gelled down, his hazel eyes and wide smile on his face, he was so gorgeous and he was almost always wearing a bowtie, making him look entirely adorable. It wasn’t just the looks that Kurt was attracted to though, Blaine, because that was his name, was also the nicest person in the entire world and all Kurt wanted was to get a chance to know him better. On a date, most preferably.

They had been flirting since the first day Kurt came into the coffee shop, but that’s all. Just flirting. Kurt really hoped he hadn’t misread the signs, not wanting to make a fool of himself if it turned out that Blaine wasn’t even gay after all, but, well, he had to try. Approaching the counter, he smiled when their eyes met, Blaine grinning widely in return.

“Kurt.” He said and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat, just like it always did when his name rolled from Blaine’s tongue. “The usual?”

“Yeah.” Kurt nodded, taking out his wallet and giving Blaine the cash. “I see you’re already in the Christmas spirit.” He said with a smile, gesturing at Blaine’s bowtie that had little reindeers on it. “Do you have a bowtie for every occasion?”

Blaine laughed loudly and it was like music for Kurt’s ears. “Maybe not for every occasion, but I’ll have you know that my bowtie collection is rather impressive.” He winked and turned around to start making Kurt’s coffee.

Kurt moved to the other side of the counter, waiting for his order and, since there was no one else waiting in line, hoping that he would get a chance to talk to Blaine a little more after getting his coffee. A few minutes later, Blaine set the cup on the counter.

“One large non-fat mocha. As always.” He said teasingly and leaning against the counter. He looked so adorable that Kurt decided that it was now or never.

“Hey, Blaine?” He asked hesitantly, looking up and seeing Blaine gazing at him curiously. “I was wondering…  Would you maybe like to get coffee sometimes? Or lunch since you probably get enough coffee during work…” Kurt trailed away, biting his lip, but Blaine’s grin grew wider.

“I’d love to.” Blaine replied, his eyes glinting happily. “How about tomorrow?”

“Great.” Kurt said, not even caring about how breathless his voice sounded. “Would you give me your number or…”

“You know what.” Blaine interrupted with a smile, grabbing Kurt’s cup from the counter and taking the sharpie out of his pocket. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He said, scribbling something on it and handing it back to Kurt with a smirk. In that moment, a few girls came into the coffee shop and Blaine had to get back to take their orders. “Call me.” He winked at Kurt and walked back to the front to serve the customers.

Grabbing his cup, Kurt grinned when he saw the phone number written on it, just below the lid, with a little heart drawn next to it. Exiting the coffee shop, he quickly typed and saved it in his phone, and sent a quick text to Blaine, so they both would have each other’s numbers. Heading back home, Kurt couldn’t stop smiling, already planning their first date, hoping there were many more to come.

(There were more. After their fourth date, Blaine invited Kurt to his place after they had dinner and Kurt got a chance to see the famous collection of bowties. Among other things.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135204556374/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
